


A Better Distraction

by Nerdgirl124



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And He Has A Freaking Metal Arm, Angst, Avengers Themed Ice Cream, Based Off A Scene From The Third Fifty Shades, Because I Always Hated That No One Else Got An Ice Cream Flavour, Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, LOUD music, Oh And Darcy Likes Messing With Barton, Smut, Sort Of, Temperature Play, The Ice Cream Made Her Mouth Cold, Then Its His Turn, because why the hell not, but its ok, but not really, dirty music, he likes it, sad darcy, you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl124/pseuds/Nerdgirl124
Summary: Darcy was having a bad day and all she wanted was to blast her music, eat some damned ice cream and be alone. But suddenly a better option presents itself, in the form of a, moderately stable, ex-assassin.Maybe, being alone wasn't the best idea after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	A Better Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Dirty music" is a style of music. It doesn't, necessarily, mean that the song itself is inappropriate, although they sometimes are. It refers more to the sound, the feel, of the music. Something with lots of bass, heavy guitar and drums, and or raspy, gravely vocals.
> 
> 2\. The whole idea for this fic is based off of the "ice cream blow job" scene from fifty shades freed. I was watching it, and kept thinking ' her mouth must be cold?' And this was the result.

_Ok, the first thing we need to get straight is that I am Darcy freaking Lewis. Kick-ass science intern; and, not to brag, but I did kinda help save the world at least once. Not to mention being tight with all the Avengers._

_So excuse me for considering myself somewhat of a badass. I mean come on, I tased the fucking God of Thunder the first time I met him._

_But it had been a bad day. Ok, more like a bad week. And so you can’t judge me. Even badass motherfuckers need a break every once in a while._

_Right?_

_Whatever, no one asked you anyway._

“FRIDAY, play my Dirty playlist,” Darcy sighed as she walked into one of the compounds many kitchenettes. Everyone else was away on mission, so it was just her, alone, in this massive fortress.

She and Jane had moved into the compound shortly after they relocated to the new facility. When one of the lead scientists, and good friend of Jane’s, Helen Cho, finally managed to convinced her to join the team more permanently. So now she has a proper lab and a legion of actual, real, science minions to boss around. Ones who _actually_ understand what the hell she’s saying, instead of just nodding and throwing out the occasional ‘yep’ or ‘mhm’.

Most of the time she felt useless, like she was some random extra in the screen play of her own life. She hated being idle, that’s why she liked being with Jane so much. At least with her, even if she didn’t know what the fuck the other woman was saying ninety five percent of the time, at least she always had something to do. Even if it was just to make sure she was getting enough food or sleep.

It was starting to feel like the last time Darcy was _actually_ of any use to anyone, was back when _Ben & Jerry’s _needed help coming up with names for their _Avengers_ Ice- _emble_ line. And that was like two years ago. But no one’s ever saved the world by sitting in a conference room coming up with names for fucking ice creams.

 _Fuck,_ now she wanted ice cream.

“ _Is everything alright Ms Lewis_?” the AI asked, sounding oddly concerned. Or at least as concerned as a highly intelligent, artificially intelligent computer could sound.

“FRIDAY, please, I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to listen to loud music, eat some ice cream, and forget about it,” Darcy grumbled, jerking the freezer door with, perhaps, more force than was strictly necessary. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like she was strong enough to rip the door off or anything like that.

 _Shit_ , she needed to stop thinking like that. No scratch that. She just needed to stop thinking.

Period.

Suddenly the opening cords of some song Darcy had heard far too many times filtered through the kitchen’s, frankly impressive, sound system. _Better_ , she thought to herself as she felt the bass pulsing through the room and into her bones. Washing over her, through her.

“Fuck,” she groaned, glancing at the contents of the packed freezer. Cursing Tony’s name in every way she knew how as her mood immediately worsened.

The bastard had a cruel sense of humor. When he learned that _Ben & Jerry’s_ was discontinuing the Avengers collection, he had bought up as many cartons as he could get his hands on. It was mostly just so he could joke that he was “eating” whichever Avenger whose ice cream he had.

It may not have been the most original, but it usually did bring a smile to her face. Especially when Cap would clench his jaw, glaring daggers straight through him. It was always funny to watch Steve try not to react to Tony’s jabs. But, today it only served to throw her incredible uselessness back into her face.

Now, apparently, it was the only ice cream in the whole damned compound.

“Fuck it, whatever,” Darcy sighed, reigned to her fate. At least it still tasted good.

The first thing she noticed was that there was tons of _Stark Raving Hazelnuts_ , obviously. _Jeez Tony can be self centered sometimes_ , she thought rolling her eyes. Once she had moved those all out of the way, and maybe throwing a few of them down the garbage disposal for good measure, she found the other flavours. There was banner’s flavour, _Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge_ , not bad, but she was very picky when it came to chocolate ice cream. Most came across fake tasting or, even worse, gritty. That also meant that Sam’s was out, _Chocolaccino_. Even if coffee in ice cream was, in fact, one of her favorites. That left Cap’s flavour, affectionately dubbed _Capcicle_ , by, you guessed it, Tony stark himself. Quite predictably, it was a tricoloured display of patriotism with red, white, and blue swirls, and tasted a lot like a rocket pop, which she liked. Just not today.

Pushing those to the side revealed a few of Thor’s flavour, _Mew-Mew Mango._ Well there it was, her only contribution to the team since arriving at the compound. Coming up with a cute ass name to put on a carton of fucking ice cream. She was such a fucking hero.

Fuck, she didn’t belong here. Maybe she should just pack up and leave, go back to New Mexico, finish her political sciences degree. It’s not like she was doing anything here. Not like she was needed. They probably wouldn’t even notice that she was gone.

She was just about to slam the door shut, go back upstairs to start packing her meager belongings, sans ice cream, when something caught her eye. Right in the back of the freezer, behind all of the _Mew-Mew Mango_ was one single silver carton. The last pint of her absolute favorite flavour, _Up All Night To Get Bucky_.

 _Fine I’ll eat the ice cream, then I’ll pack my shit_ , she thought, grabbing the carton and turning, kicking the door closed with her foot. At the same moment the song changed, the haunting notes of a violin filling the room. For a moment she just listened, the melancholy tone matching how she felt. Then it was joined by the heavy thread of an electric guitar. She may never have seen _Phantom of the Opera_ , but she loved Lindsey Stirling was able to make the song both sad and dirty at the same time.

She couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corner of her lips as she made her way to the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Sometimes she swore that this AI knew what she needed better than even she did. She cursed Tony again for making it so damned smart, but there was little heat in it this time.

Reaching the counter, Darcy deftly hopped up onto the cool metal surface, not unlike what she used to do when she was a small child and she was watching her grandmother making dinner. It was a happy memory and she felt another smile forming on her face. Before she remembered that she was just as useless then as she is now.

Fuck, she seriously needed to stop thinking so damned much.

“FRIDAY, turn up the music,” _I can still hear myself think,_ she didn’t add as she opened the drawer next to her leg, pulling out a spoon. It was ridiculously to large for the task of eating ice cream, but Darcy didn’t give a fuck as she peeled the top off of the carton and dove in.

“Mmm,” she hummed, letting her eyes flutter closed, as the taste exploded on her tongue. There was nothing particularly special or fancy about the flavour, it was a simple vanilla base with chunks of frozen strawberry and dark chocolate swirled in. She didn’t even know what it had to do with the dark, moody, ex-assassin, other than the fact that strawberries are red and so was the star on his shoulder. But, it didn’t matter, it was the perfect balance of the sweetness of the strawberries and the bitterness of the dark chocolate, all nestled in a silky smooth cocoon of creamy vanilla. It was heaven in the form of ice cream.

If it could be said that one could find heaven in a pint of ice cream.

She lost track of how long she sat there. Minutes? Hours? It didn’t really matter. She just felt numb.

Not better. Not worse. Simply nothing at all.

“So you’re the one making all the noise?” a voice suddenly called over the pounding bass. Making Darcy yelp and nearly fall off the counter as a bolt of pure adrenaline shot through her system.

“What the fuck Bucky?” she snapped when she spotted him standing in the open doorway, hands in the air as if to show that he means no harm.

Recognising him as a friendly, Darcy lowered the ice cream spoon that she hadn’t even realized she had been holding in front of her like a weapon. For all the good it would have done her, had he, in fact, been an intruder.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he answered, taking a few hesitant steps into the room. His hands still raised, but Darcy could see something shinning just behind his eyes.

 _Amusment_ , she thought _. Great_ , just what she needed. Someone laughing at her. To remind her that she was only human and she couldn’t protect herself.

Letting out a long drawn out sigh, she dropped the spoon back into the nearly empty carton. Eyes dropping to her lap, focusing on a melting drop of ice cream as it ran down the side, landing on her hand.

“Seriously, Bucky, what the hell are you doing here?” she asked in a tired tone, not looking up at him. “I thought everyone was away on mission?”

With the spoon away he was apparently satisfied that there would be no need to dodge any deadly spoons thrown by frightened brunettes, the ex-assassin continued walking. She could make out every one of his steps, even over the loud music. Giving her the ability to track him as he made his way closer. She knew he was doing it on purpose. That if he wanted, he could have been so quiet that she would have wondered if he'd simply left her to her one woman pity party.

“Ya, well, I may have been cleared for active duty, but Tony still doesn’t trust me much,” he explained, hopping up on the counter beside her. “So Steve and I decided that it might be best if I sat this one out.” It didn’t escape her notice that Bucky's thigh was very nearly touching hers where it rested. “As for what I'm doing here, in this kitchen,” he added, his leg starting to swing back and forth as if he simply couldn’t sit still. “I could hear your music from all the way in my room.”

“Sorry,” Darcy muttered, scooping up another spoonful of ice cream and popping it into her mouth.

“Don’t be,” he said, waving away her concern.

“You know, if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask?” Bucky teased, gesturing to the carton in her hand.

 _Fuck_ , was he really flirting with her? Really? Right now?

The shock was enough to have her head snapping up from her lap, wide eyes meeting his. Spoon still dangling from her lips, looking, for all intents and purposes, like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

“What the hell Bucky?” Darcy hissed, removing the spoon and gesturing to the smirking super soldier. “You can’t just go around saying shit like that.” She couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

“There she is,” he chuckled, his smirk morphing into a soft smile. “So what’s all this about anyway?” Bucky asked after a moment, gesturing once again to the, now, mostly melted pint of ice cream in Darcy's lap.

“Oh, nothing. Just a distraction,” she replied, swirling the spoon through the melted mess before bringing it to her lips. An idea coming to her at the last second. Her tongue darting out to lick at the dripping spoon, her eyes never leaving Bucky's.

This wasn’t what she had intended. But he had flirted with her first, and her usual distractions didn’t seem to be working. Perhaps she just needed a better one.

“From what?” he asked a little distractedly, his eyes darting to her mouth, watching as her tongue darted out, tasting the sweetness there.

“Life? Responsibility? Anything. Everything,” she answered with a sigh, her voice dropping slightly.

“And how’s that working out for you Doll?”

“Not too well.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

She had no idea what she was going to say, but before she could even open her mouth to respond, she had another idea. A wonderfully wicked idea.

Putting aside her ice cream, Darcy hopped off the counter, landing lightly on her feet. Within seconds she was standing directly in front of the soldier, right between his knees. Her hands bracing on the counter on either side of his thighs.

When she looks up, he is staring at her, one of his brows raised in a silent question.

“I want to kiss you,” she whispers, leaning into him. Leaning up so that her breath ghosts over his lips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed out reverently, leaning forward, trying to close the distance between their lips. But Darcy had other plans. So with a wicked smile she ducked down, catching his kiss in her hair instead.

Because, after all, it wasn’t been his lips that she had been referring to.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the soldier repeated as Darcy ran a teasing finger up the front of his jeans. Her intentions painful clear. “ _God yes_.”

That was all the permission she needed before she was tearing at his buttons. Her usually deft fingers fumbling slightly as a sudden wave of desperation swept through her. She hadn’t realized until then how much she wanted this.

How much she _needed_ it.

How much she needed _him._

Finally, after what felt like ages, she wrenched open the offending fabric, pulling him out. She barely even took the time to admire him or worry whether he would fit before she was swallowing him down. Her chilled lips wrapping around his hard, heated skin.

“Holy... _fuck_ ,” Bucky cried, nearly jumping off the counter at the sensation. “ _Shit_ , Darc, how... what... _fuck_ , that's cold.”

“Want me to stop?” she asked, pulling off with a small pop, her voice low and smoky as she looked up at him through thick, dark lashes.

“ _God no,_ ” he whispered breathlessly. Dark eyes fluttering closed as his right hand came up to tangle in her soft curls, gently guiding her back down. Taking the hint Darcy flicked her tongue out licking across the tip, tasting the saltiness that had gathered there. “ _Shit_ , that feels...” he started, his words cutting off on a groan as she did it again. This time dragging her tongue all the way to the base and back again, memorizing the feel of him.

But Darcy wasn’t in the mood for teasing, maybe another time. But right now all she wanted was to stop thinking. To stop feeling so damned useless. She just wanted to do _something_.

So she did.

It had been quite some time since she had done this, and he was rather larger than she was used to, so she only managed to get down half way before she was nearly gagging. Not that it seemed to matter to the super soldier above her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she heard again, repeated between ragged breaths as the hand at the base of her neck Fisting tighter in her hair. Encouraged, Darcy started moving her head, bobbing up and down along his length.

It soon became very obvious that she was never going to be able to work all of him into her mouth. But luckily she could be creative when she needed to be. Bringing a hand up, she wrapped it around his base, working everything she couldn’t reach in a tight fist. Pulling a low growl from deep in the super soldier’s chest.

The sound traveling straight through her, making her moan around him.

“ _Shit_ _doll_. You do that again and this is going to be over much faster than I was planning,” Bucky warned between harsh pants, looking down at her.

She couldn’t help herself, locking eyes with him she ginned, well as much as one can when they have a massive cock in their mouth anyway, and all but laughed around him.

“ _Minx_ ,” he breathed before tightening his finger almost painfully in her hair, guiding her in a faster pace. She could feel the tension in him as she redoubled her efforts, both her hand and her mouth working faster and harder pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“ _Fuck Darc..._ ” he started, trying to warn her, before his hips stuttered and he was coming down her throat with a low groan. She kept working him over with gentle touches and quick licks, slowly swirling her tongue over him as she drank down everything he had to give.

“ _Damn_ ,” he breathed, laughing lightly as he pulled her off of him, bringing her to her feet and into a heated kiss. It was quick, almost as if he just wanted to taste himself on her lips, before he was pulling back. His dark eyes locking on hers, a challenge dancing behind them.

“My Turn.” Was all he said before hopping off the counter and spinning them around, placing her in the spot he had just vacated.

She didn’t even have time think before he was kissing her again. Hard and messy as his hands skated lightly down her sides, stopping at the waistband of her tight jeans. Reluctantly pulling out of the kiss she saw the question in his eyes. Yes or no?

“ _Yes_ , Bucky, God yes, _please_ ,” she begged, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into another searing kiss.

With that, all of the soldier’s hesitation melted away. He deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth as his fingers worked at the buttons on her pants.

It felt like drowning, like there was no air in the room. Like she breathing pure O2 and it was making her dizzy.

It was too much.

It wasn’t nearly enough.

He made much quicker work of the buttons than she had. Within seconds she could feel cool metal against her skin as Bucky slipped his left hand under the elastic of her panties. “ _Bucky_ ,” she breathed into the kiss, her mind reeling at the promise those fingers held. “ _Fuck, please,_ ” she whined, her hips shifting, trying to move his hand closer to where she wanted it. He must have sensed her impatience because he decided to take pity on her. His hand finally slipping down, cool metal meeting sensitive flesh.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” she breathed, one of her hands tangling painfully into his dark hair as she pressed forward, arching into the touch. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Almost soothing in a way. Even as he started rubbing small circles against her clit with his middle finger, making her want to scream.

“ _Oh my..._ ” her words ending in a low moan as he pressed one finger inside of her, her walls clenching tight around hard metal. She couldn’t even remember how to speak anymore, let alone what the hell she had been meaning to say. All that mattered was the feeling of those cool fingers as they wrought such delicious destruction on her body.

He quickly added another finger, the first one never letting up on her clit as he pushed them in and out of her body, pressing and stretching her. There was nothing she could do, nowhere to hide, as she moaned and writhed against him. It felt like everywhere they touched was a live wire, sending small shocks up and down her spine, making her feel like she was about to explode. Right out of her skin.

And then she was and everything in her just fractured, erupting out of her as her orgasm washed over her.

She came down slowly, Bucky still drawing lazy circles against her over stimulated nerves. “ _Damn_ ,” she breathed, echoing his earlier sentiment with a breathless laugh as he reluctantly pulled his hand away.

“Hmm,” the super soldier hummed, bringing his metal fingers to his mouth and darting his tongue out to taste her on them. Eyes shining darkly as he watched her. “Better than ice cream.”

“Eh, Gross,” she laughed, pushing playfully at his left shoulder before he could do it again. But before she could remove her hand, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close and stealing another deep kiss.

“ _I’m sorry to interrupt, but it seems that the others are back from their mission early_ ,” FRIDAY broke in suddenly. “ _You may want to readjust your clothing if you do not wish for them to know about this_.”

“Shit,” Bucky swore, breathing hard as he pulled away. “Your room or mine?” he asked, pushing the sleeve if her shirt off her shoulder before placing a kiss to the newly exposed skin there.

“Does it matter?” Darcy challenged. “But first...” she whispered, unable to resist nipping at his earlobe as she whispered in his ear. “You said you could hear my music all the way across the compound, right?” she asked, feeling him nod against her shoulder. “Perfect.”

“FRIDAY, play Main Attraction, by Jeremy Renner,” she called, looking up as she addressed the AI. “And maybe turn it up a bit?”

“ _Yes Mrs Lewis_.”

“What are you...” Buck started to ask as the fist notes of the song started playing over the speakers, pausing right as the lyrics started. “Wait, is that...”

“He says that it’s no. That he has some long lost twin brother, or some shit. I don’t believe him, I think he moonlights as a singer and he’s just too embarrassed to tell us,” she explained, a wicked look sparking to life in her eyes. “But whatever the truth is, all I know is that he hates it when I play this song.”

“You evil little minx,” Bucky laughed, a matching smirk playing over his own lips as they darted out of the kitchen. Making themselves scarce before they both got an arrow in the ass for this little stunt.

Besides, she may be feeling better enough to mess with Clint, but what was a few more hours of good, hard _distraction_ going to hurt.

Right?

_Ya well fuck you, no one cares what you say anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times and icy blow jobs ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
